


Frost Bitten

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Dark Faeries, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, slight dubious consent, slight hostage situation, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Ron Ah Li is held hostage inside her own apartment and her kidnapper wants her to give herself fully to him...Body...Mind...Heart...and Soul...





	1. Chapter 1

Ron Ah Li, is her birth name. Everyone who knows her calls her Ali except for her younger brother Mik Ah, who had once called her Rona. Nobody knows that little brother-sister secret they had growing up together and it'll stay that way because the past is in the past.

He had disappeared mysteriously a few years back. She still miss him but she had moved on with her life. Or at least she have tried to move on with her life. It seems to be getting harder and harder for her to even try because she can't stop thinking about him. She still had a lot of questions about his disappearence that everyone refuses to answer for her.

Her job takes a lot out of her but she loves what does. She helps the needy and homeless children of Seoul at _Lovely Doves_. She can not explain how helping others really makes her feel; it's almost completely indescribable. She likes to work overtime with no pay because that's just how much she love helping others.

It was already past three in the morning and she had to get home and go straight to bed. Tomorrow she had an important meeting with the board about the up and coming field trip for the children who attended _Doves For A Better Flight_ their Fall program under _Lovely Doves_. However her mind was all over the place. She couldn't get a single thought to process properly in her head.

Sighing inwardly Ali exits the files that are still up on her computer screen and shut it down. She stood up and pushing her chair under her desk before placing her paper files back where they belonged. Once she was finished with that she strolled away from her desk and grabbed her gray jacket from the sofa in her office.

She puts it on over her plain brown dress that she wore over her white stockings before picking up her bag. She hate purses because they make her feel like an old woman when she's actually only twenty years of age.

She hurriedly left her office closing the door behind me then locking it for security reasons. Then she headed out of the main building. She didn't know what made her take the back way from her job tonight. Normally she wouldn't even dare but she needed time to think about her personal issues. They were starting to interrupt her working ability and she did not like that one bit.

It's very cold outside and she felt somehow frost-bitten. The beginning of Winter is fast approaching. The night sky twinkles with the glow of the stars high above her as her feet tread gently upon the snow covered ground. The night breeze blew harshly through her gray jacket and she shivered from the contact of it.

Something deep inside her warns her brain to get her feet walking faster. She tried to gulp down the fear that is edging the base of her throat. From the corner of her eye she noticed a dark shadow following her. Panic rises inside her heart. And without much hestitation she ran faster and faster until her lungs feel like they are about to give out on her.

Ali thought that she had gotten far away from the shadow but a hand entraps her waist pulling her hard against someone... someone very male... she didn't get a chance to cry out.

She struggled against him trying find an escape route but he holds her even tighter against him. The heat from his breath catches her neck as he places a wet hankercheif against her slightly parted lips... she blacks out to the dark surroundings in her mind...

When she came too she was in a bedroom in the middle of a huge king-sized bed. She peered down at herself to make sure she wasn't missing any limbs and she saw that she wasn't wearing her dress or stockings anymore. She was wearing a pretty short white night gown... no... not even that... a nighty... her long black hair was flowing over her shoulders and a slight headache played against her forehead.

She moved off the bed placing her feet upon the floor. She walked over to the door and placed her hand upon the doorknob to gently tug it open. It slowly opened with a creepy sounding creak as she slid her body throught it making sure no one was in the hallway.

However in one swift moment she is pulled to the floor. A hard male form is pressed firmly against her. She tries to move underneath him but he refuses to let her go. Strong arms wrap tightly around her waist as she is picked up and carried back to the huge bed behind them.

She could feel as her back was placed down against the softness of the blankets upon the bed. His face is now inches away from hers. He was so beautiful with his amazing chocolate eyes that held a hint of gold within them, a perfect nose, and perfect thin pink lips.

His beautiful face... no the attraction... she had towards him scared her so bad that she had to fight with herself to look away from him and his gloriousness.

"G-g-get off of me-e!" was all she could say with a shaky stutter-filled voice.

"You very beautiful but you probably are even more beautiful in person..." he whisper against her neck.

"How long have you been stalking me?" she asked him as she finally removed some of the stutter from her throat and gathered the courage to speak once again.

"Admiring is not the same as that..." he sighed almost sadden by what she had said to him.

"You're still a Stalker in my eyes?" she hissed at him with anger. Her fear was another blank thought in her mind as the fire burned deep inside her.

"Is that so-" he smirked at her like he knew something she didn't. She wanted to punch him in the face hard.

"Damn right! I'm calling the pol-" she exclaimed as his words finally sunk in to her head.

"I don't think you will be able to do that-" he teased her, mocked her even. He was pissing her off by the minute... no the second...

"Why is that?" she sighed she nibbling on her bottom lip. Nervousness filled her entire being. But why was she nervous? He didn't scare her in the least bit anymore like he had at first. So why was she so nervous around him all of a sudden?

"This is only in your dream. Right now you are home in your bed safe and sound. You've been having this same dream for a long time but I can help you get rid of it- this nightmare you eternally live in." he plainly stated as she gawked at him.

"How do I do that?" she probed questioningly to him.

"You have to give me your body, heart, and soul-" he stated while smugly smirking at her as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What! Never! J-just stay away from me-e!" she said cutting him off partially stuttering near the end. Now she just wanted to slap that smirk from off his face.

"I'm afraid that you tempt me so much that I can't do that..." he huskily breathes upon her lips before finally smashing them together in passinate kiss.

Ali tried to pull herself away from him but he refused to let her go. He forced her breasts hard against his own chest. She gave in to him kissing him back as a new burning desire filled her entire essense. All nervousness sinking into the background.


	2. Chapter 2

After cleaning her apartment from top to bottom Ali went in to her bedroom and prepared her bedclothes so that she could take a long bubble bath. She walked up to her dresser and pulled out the second drawer grasping a matching pair of underwear and socks. Then she closed it pulling opened last drawer for a tank-top and booty shorts for bed.

Shutting the drawer close Ali went in to her bathroom. She placed her items on the countertop then stride over to the tub. She pushed back the shower curtain and kneeled down to turn on the tap-water. Cold water gushed out over her hand as she waited for the water to warm up to the temperature that she preferred.

Standing up right again Ali removed her clothes and got in to the warm water that the tub had provided. Closing her eyes she relaxed before drifting off to sleep as she does. The dream or nightmare of her being kidnapped repeats itselfs causing her to joult awake.

Ali hurriedly washed the entire length of her and rushed out of the tub. She dried herself off and readied for bed putting on her lacy pink underwear then placing her tank-top and booty shorts. She walked in the her room and sat down upon her bed and placed the socks she had selected on her petite feet before slipping in to her bed.

She grabbed the remote control to her television instantly switching it on. She shudder at the thoughts the nightmares provoked within her as she searched through the available channels. She found Disney channel and decided to watch whateve it had showing until she closed her eyes to sleep.

A knock sounded against her front door so she went to answer it only to be greeted by the shadow of a looming figure that she couldn't place. The looming figure formed the shape of a man... she stepped back from the door as he easily crossed over the threshold of her apartment.

Shock filled her entire being as she realized that it was the very same man from the dreams she were having since her brother's disappearance... He smirked at her as he shut the door behind him and walked closer to her. She stumbled back against the couch hurting her ankle in the process but she managed through the pain as he spoke pulling her in to his strong arms, "I came here to devour you, Ron. Ah. Li."

She pushed him harshly away from her making a run for it to her bedroom. When she got to the door she quickly tired to close it so she had a chance to call for emergency help before it was too late for her. She was still not sure if she had fallen asleep and was dreaming all of this as she turned her head to peered over her shoulder.

Nonetheless to her dismay he was still standing there looming over her couch. Cursorily gathering her wits about her, she shut the door with a loud slam making sure to lock it to keep him from getting inside to her. Huffing in deep breaths Ali ran to her bag on the floor near her closet door to search for her cellular phone.

With a smirk pasted against his lips the man from her nightmares made his way over to her bedroom door. He grasped the doorknob slowing turning it. The door opened as if she hadn't locked it at all.

Ali gasped dropping her cell phone to the floor as the intruder smuggly smirked at her. She glanced in the direction of her bathroom thinking of a way to escape through her bathroom window if all else failed. In which case everything else had failed her already.

Without much other choice Ali jumped over her bed and ran for the bathroom but solid arms engrossed themselves around her slender waist. Her back was forced against his as he made them fall on top of her bed. She shuffled around in his strong embrace but he held her down in place licking the side of her smooth-skinned neck. She shivered as her core reacted against her will.

He kept her from moving as he slid once of his arms from around her waist. She felt as he cupped her covered right breast groping it causing a heat to burn deep inside of her. His tongue played with the senitive flesh of her left ear as he held her in place. A throaty moan escaped from between her parted lips as he nibbled on her earlobe. Ali found herself becoming wet between her thighs without her permission.

"Tell me to stop... Rona..." he whispered in to her right ear as he slid his left hand in to her booty shorts and fondle her through her lacy panties.

"Ahhh!" she gasped as he does but her mind was stuck on the name he called her. Rona was only known between Mik Ah and herself. She wanted to know how he knew it. She wanted to ask him but she couldn't as his wondrous fingers distracted her. She was so close without him even sticking a finger inside of her core.

He removed his fingers from her panties and shorts placing them roughly inside her mouth. In one swift movement he had pulled off her booty shorts along with her panties. Ali cried out as he slipped his full length inside of her. He didn't give her body a chance to get use to his size as he thrusts mercilessly inside of her.

Tears fell from her eyes from the pain. The only thing keeping her from screaming were the fingers he stuck in her mouth as he rode her. She could feel her core restricting against his penis as her virgin blood seeped down her thighs. She wanted to escape him... needed to escape him... but from the way he was holding her it would be impossible to do so.

He recklessly pounded in to her loving every second of her muffled moans. He flipped them over placed her on top of him exposing both their sexes to the air. He roughly thrusted in to her until he could feel her close to cumming. He removed his fingers from her mouth with a trail of saliva leaking with them. The saliva dropped on her tank-top as he pulled it over her head and off her body along with her bra.

She was completely naked on top of him as he slid her of his throbing shaft. She hopeful that he was done with her until she realized that he still hadn't climaxed. Bringing her attention back to what he was doing she shifted her weight on her free hands against the bed.

He grabbed her forcing her to turn her entire body to him as he slid her back down upon his pulsing cock. She stared down at him peering in to those chocolate eyes that had turned dark with lust as he forced her to ride him. She wanted to protest but the feeling building up inside her stopped her from doing so.

She desired to feel sated... to feel full... She rocked her hips against him. Hard. Her hands pressed to his chest as he groaned her name with heavily panting breaths. They were both so close as they rocked harder in to each other.

It was becoming all to much for him whilst he flipped their position again pumping in to her faster as she dug her sharp nails deep in to his skin. Sweat beaded on his forehead while he focused on their goal... to be high together...


	3. Chapter 3

More moans filled the atmosphere of the bedroom around them while he pinned Ali from behind. She knew that this was wrong, that he was just a rapist but her hormones had a mind of their own as he sent her body in to a pleading frenzy.

She was on edge. This was the seventh position he had put her in since he had arrived and it was already past a few hours. Plus he hadn't given her the chance to release herself. Being backed up like that was making her insane for that release.

Tomorrow she would regret everything but tonight in this moment nothing else but pure need was on her mind. She bit her bottom lip trying to muffle in her moans as he rams deep in to her core. Over and over again.

He recedes and then jostles forward, causing her breathing to become irregular. He uses his fingers, toying with her clit, making her arousal solar. He is rubbing it in tiny circles making her virgina clench and tighten around him in response.

He repeats the action, slamming out and then back in. The only sound inside of her bedroom room is the echo of skin smacking against skin, time after time. A tremor usurps her entire body, dancing through her from head to toe.

She dug her nails in to the flesh of his back as he harshly thrusts in and out of her slamming against her constricting walls. She could feel her orgasm building with every slam of his hips. He pounded in to her rough, thrusting even faster with every moan she made.

He took that as a sign to thrust foreword causing her to buck her hips against his every time he did. He was breathing in unrelenting hoarse grunts. He picked up his tempo until he felt that she was close just like his was.

Pulling out slowly until only the tip of his penis was still inside of her before slamming hard back in to home. He kissed her raspingly as he rocked faster inside of her forcing her to hold on tighter to him in pleasured pain.

Each thrust he made sent him farther to nirvana. He parted from her lips finally pushing her over the edge as he finally allowed her to release herself. Soon after a couple of more somewhat powerful thrusts he soaked his seed deep inside of her.

Ali tried to hold on to reality as the aftermath fiercely ran through the entire length of her. She clung to him for dear life as the shockwaves continued to soar within her from the tips of toes to the ends of her hair if possible. She was spent and disgusted with herself. She had allowed a strange man from her dreams to have her whether by force or not.

Drowsiness hastily took over her, it wasn't long before she fell asleep forgetting about the man that had laid claim to her. She was too tired to think sensibly anymore... much too weak to continue to fight back. Why when she had obviously handed herself over to him on a platinum made platter?

Sunlight broke though Ali's bedroom window forcing light in to her still tired eyes. She mixed around on the bed trying to keep the sunlight froming hurting her eyes. A hammering pain ached her between her thighs as she clenched her sore virgina as she steadily stretched herself slowly awake.

Slowly the memories of the night before rocked through her. Her cheeks flushed red with the realization and embarrassment that she was no longer chaste. Out of anger and shock she shot up from the bed realizing that what had happened to her wasn't a dream... a nightmare... it was her reality...

She glanced down at herself realizing that she was completely naked. She grasped the sheets in her hand wrapping them around her breasts and waist barely showing any of her thighs anymore. That's when she saw it, her virgin blood splattered like a gruesome murder scene contrasting on the once pure white sheets of the bed.

Her heat clutched her at the actualization that she would never give her purity to her future husband. If she ever had one. She hated herself for allowing this to happen. How was she to live with herself now? That she did not know...

"Morning..." the stranger whispered through the crack of her bedroom door his eyes peeking through to peer at her. He stood at the door with only pants on baring his toned shirtless chest to her gaze.

Ali's eyes zoomed in on his handsome face as he chuckled at her reaction. Her thoughts broken as fear like a lover's ever gentle caress crawled against her flesh as he entered her bedroom. Ali she was pissed off at the fact that he did it as if he had not even sexual abused her the night before.

"W-why are you s-still here-e?" Ali stammered her words as she questioned him. Never had she seen a rapist stay at the the scene of the crime. She wanted to know why he had not left her yet.

"Come eat first then we will talk. You need to recover your strength. I think I took a lot of you last night." he sighed knowing that she would argue otherwise. It was just in her nature. At least that was what he could feel stir within her at the percise moment in time.

"I'm not hungry... I just want you to leave!" she shouted at him as she tightened her hands in to fists around the sheets still in her hand.

"You just don't get it. I. Am. Going. Nowhere. Ron. Ah. Li." he hissed every word to her in a husky voice.

"What do you want? I want to know why are you doing this to me?" she questioned him not wanting to go anywhere that sexy bed voice of his may lead her.

"Ask your father- ask him how he gave you and your brother up to save himself-" he somewhat explained to her before she cut him off. Nonetheless she did not believe a word of what he was saying.

"You're lying! My father would never do that!" she yelled at him as he approached the bed. She sat up as he slid his arms aound her slender waistline. He pressed her breasts hard against his bare chest as he peered down at her angry glare. She could feel his heart beating thought her nipples that were awakening by his awareness.

"Are you so sure Ah Li? Your father is a weak human being. When he could not feed his habits he came to my kind for help-" he grimaced becoming exasperated with her father by the second. He hated seeing her like this. He wanted to soothed her but he knew that he could not with the way she was fighting him right now.

"That's a lie! My father stopped gambling a long time ago-" she hissed at him as tears welled in her eyes. Ali could not believe what she was hearing.

"Is that what he told you- gambling is not his addiction-" he sighed forcing her to rest her had upon his chest. She could hear his heart beat as fast as her own.

"Then what is his real addiction then?" she breathed as she tried to keep herself calm.

"The Blood of Dark Faeries..." he murmered hoping that she would not quite hear him but she still had. He could tell from the look in her eyes when she forced herself away from him to look upon his face.

Dark Faerie blood was addicting. However it had bad side effects. If you didn't continuously get it, you would become sick and evenually perish. It was a curse. A curse that the Light Faerie Queen put on the humans as punishment for what Ali's great grandfather on her mother's side had done all those years back. A truth that both the girl and her brother knew no part of.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Faeries had agreed upon the punishment for their own reasons and now Ali was cought in it from both sides of her family. How Ali's father got hooked on to it... he didn't know...

Ali fainted almost hitting the floor but he grasped her in to his arms holding her close to her. The Dark Faerie glanced at his mate feeling the pain well deep inside her. She was hurting... she wanted her brother back and there was only one way of that happening... she had to become fully his...

"What! You're lying to me again! My father would never think of doing something so disgusting! Faeries don't exist so I know that Dark Faeries don't as well." Ali shouted at him not believing a word his saying to her.

"Can you honestly say that you know your father, Ali- I know for a fact that you don't- neither did your mother and he caused her to die. Everything you thought you knew- you don't." he said scoffing at the realization that her father had done a great job of covering up his tracks.

His children actually believed in his falsehood. He had a sound enough mind to go after the man and kill him anyways but in the position his was now it would look to favored. Plus he didn't want anyone's eyes on Ali except for himself at the moment.

"If what you say is true- If I become yours, will you help me find my brother?" she asked pleadingly with the flicker of hope within her brown orbs. She lifted her head from his chest you peer up at him. He watched her with amusement.

She was desparate to find her brother. What if he needed her? What if he was in danger? Some many thoughts like these mixed around inside her head whilst she stared at him.

"I won't make such a deal with you because you belong to me whether you want to or not..." He sighed shutting her whole idea down. He was in his right to deny her such privilege. She was his by blood, there was no way around that. She needed to face that realization like the halfling she was.

"Please! You have to understand, he's my brother, the only family I have left from my parents..." she cried tightening her hold on the sheet even more. She knuckles were turning white as pleaded with him.

"I don't want to talk about this with you, Ali." he simply stated trying to keep his calm so that he would not end up hurting her again. He did not want her to fear him even more than she already did. He wanted her to be her normal self.

"Please-" he silenced her with a harsh frustrated kiss. Her breath was caught in her chest as she was forced to hold on to him so that she wouldn't fall down on her knees the wrong way. She tried so hard as she could to keep herself from falling in to the kiss but that didn't last very long.

Her slender arms made their way around his neck somewhat deepening the kiss. She wanted to hate herself for falling for it but she just couldn't as lust took over her mind. She pulled him down to her with the sheets in between them so that he was in between her legs softly gripping her smooth-skinned thighs.

He was on top of her licking her lips powerfully dancing with her still inexperienced tongue. He lifted her legs up forcing to her chest as he broke the kiss. She stared in to his eyes while slowly went down between her open thighs. She bit on her lower lip feeling the sensation of his tongue on her clit skillfully attacking her there.

She arched her back to give him better access to her core. Her eyes slowly cloud with a deep passion filling her entire being the feeling of needing to be sated... to be wholly satisfied...

His tongue lapped at her vulva slightly dipping in to heat through her slit as moaned in pleasure. She had never experienced a sensation like the one he was giving to her now. She wanted more no matter how crazy that might sound to a sane person. This was in the fact was the second time he was raping her and it was all her fault.

If she had not kept begging him he would have never taken her again. At least not for a while. She lost her train of thought when he stuck his tongue all the way inside her. She could feel the wet muscle exploring what it could reach making her arch her back higher through her drive to feel more.

He pulled away from her slit moving to her her clitoris running his wayward tongue across it time and again. When he pushed himself from her exposed sex he stood up once more snatching the sheets from her tightly closed fists. Shocked by this, she innocently peered up at him making lose all control. He removed his pants he studied the rise and fall of her breasts.

Her legs were pulled up straight and her knees near her head whilst he held her legs penetrating her slowly filling her up inch by inch with his penis. He slammed in to her repeatedly as she bucked her hips against him in an attempt to have him fully in her.

She was embarrassed by the fact that she was enjoying herself closing her eyes to meet her paradise. Moving her legs apart he thrusts deeper in to her heat resting on his side perpendicular to her, with his hips under the arch formed by her legs. She gripped the sheets underneath them while he grunted in the pleasure of her sex.

He removes himself from her body to change their position for the second time since they started making love. She was now on all fours with her torso horizontal with his, whilst he tauntingly inserts his member in to her womanhood from behind. She grabbed the closes to her head placing her face in it. The pillow muffles her loud moans, each thrust he makes sending them both over broad.

After a couple of more thrusts he leans forward her torso now angled downwards as he raises his own hips above hers for maximum penetration. He fastens his pace graoning in deeply hearing her moans. She lies facing down spreading her legs wide allowing him lie on top of her. He takes the pillow from in front of her head placing it beneath the her hips to help increase their sexual stimulations.

She was seeing stars feeling her climax start to naughtily attacking her from within. With circular movements of the hips he rammed deep within her watching as she fondle her own breasts. Riding high together craving for their heightened peaks.

They finally climaxed together, slow thrusts teasing her core as he grew limp inside of her. Falling to the side of her, he pulled her in to his embrace watching her drift to sleep. He had decided to help her find her brother aftering such a long workout with the Faerie goddess.

Kissing her forehead he got out of bed grabbing his clothes he went in to the bathroom to wash. Leaving the bathroom dressed, he peered at the bed one last time before leaving Ali's bedroom. He left her apartment heading home to Faerieland where he'd wait for her arrival.


End file.
